I'll wait
by autome
Summary: Just a Naruhina fic... though it's Hinata's POV on NaruSaku. More chaps gonna up. Included a Chinese song!


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto. All belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sempai. This also included a chinese song, but I'll translate it… ^^**

His smiles are just like sunshine to me, brightens up my days and makes me smiles too. I do wish to see that smile again. I always followed behind him slowly, heads down the ground; too shy to look at his back, but he always calls to me, "Hey! Hinata! Quick!C'mon!!" and he'll grab my hand and drags to his favourite ramen place.

But it's all history. It's too late for me.

用起伏的背影 挡住哭泣的心 (Using an even changing shadow to block my sobbing heart)  
有些故事 不必说给 每个人听 (Not every story have to be told to everyone)  
许多眼睛 看的太浅太近 (Too many eyes looked too shallowly and too closely)  
错过我没被看见 那个自己 (and miss that unseen me)

It's sunset. I still remember what he did for me when we always together, always around sun rise.

I still remember I asked him to bring me to a nice beach, and he instantly promise he'll bring me to there after his missions. I gave him a quick peck and runs off. But this is part of my _sweetest memory_.

I also asked him to walk with me beside the stream under those sakura blossom trees, like a romantic garden. But now I had to walk in there alone, to me now it's never a romantic hideout anymore. It's a garden of tragedy and filled with those lovely memories of a couple walking that never belongs to me.

用简单的言语 解开超载的心 (Using those simple words to unlock a burdened heart)  
有些情绪 是该说给 懂的人听 (Some circumstance should be told to those that understands it)  
你的热泪 比我激动怜惜 (Your tears are more pitiful and agitated than mine)  
我发誓要更努力 更有勇气 (I swear I'll work harder and have more courage)

I wish he can take me to that "garden" again.

I wish he can take me to the beach again.

等下一个天亮 (I'll wait for the next sun rise)  
去上次牵手赏花那里散步好吗 (Can we go back to the place where we hold our hands and enjoyed flowers?)  
有些积雪会自己融化 (Some accumulated snow will melt on its own)  
你的肩膀是我豁达的天堂 (Your shoulders are my broad and wide heaven)

Will you take me there again, Naruto-kun?

等下一个天亮 (I'll wait for the next sun rise)  
把偷拍我看海的照片送我好吗 (Can you give me the photo you shoot me secretly when I looking at the sea?)  
我喜欢我飞舞的头发 (I like my hair flowing)  
和飘着雨还是眺望的眼光 (And the floating rain with those knowing eyes)

I'll wait for you, Naruto-kun. But now your heart already with another girl. That more beautiful, sweet, pink-haired medical ninja was in your heart from now on. I can only have you from far away, just like the old days; but I enjoy the old days when I peeped at you from anywhere, as you just felt that I'm weird and you're still "alone".

用简单的言语 解开超载的心 (Using those simple words to unlock a full-loaded heart)  
有些情绪 是该说给 懂的人听 (Some circumstances should be told to those that understands it)  
你的热泪 比我激动怜惜 (Your tears are more pitiful and agitated than mine)  
我发誓要更努力 更有勇气 (I swear I'll work harder and have more courage)

Even though I saw you, holding hands with her, smiling and laughing with he; I won't cry or hide away. I'll face it, and wait for you.

等下一个天亮 (I'll wait for the next sun rise)  
去上次牵手赏花那里散步好吗 (Can we go back to the place where we hold our hands and enjoyed flowers?)  
有些积雪会自己融化 (Some accumulated snow will melt on its own)  
你的肩膀是我豁达的天堂 (Your shoulders are my broad and wide heaven)

等下一个天亮 (Wait till the next sun rise)  
把偷拍我看海的照片送我好吗 (Can you give me the photo you shoot me secretly when I looking at the sea?)  
我喜欢我飞舞的头发 (I like my hair flowing)  
和飘着雨还是眺望的眼光 (And the look that is rainy or overlooking)

I knew one day, you'll turn back to me smiling and ask me once again, to those sweet memory-filled place to play and remember our lovely and passionate days. I'm waiting, waiting you to return.

时间可以磨去我的棱角 (The time can erase away my edges)  
有些坚持却永远磨不掉 (But some persistence will never be erase)  
请容许我 小小的骄傲 (Please, allow me to have a little pride)  
因为有你这样的依靠 (Because I have you to rely on)

Because you're the only one I rely on. I'll wait for you, to bring me to those places.

等下一个天亮 (I'll wait for the next sun rise)  
去上次牵手赏花那里散步好吗 (Can we go back to the place where we hold our hands and enjoyed flowers?)  
有些积雪会自己融化 (Some accumulated snow will melt on its own)  
你的肩膀是我豁达的天堂 (Your shoulders are my broad and wide heaven)

等下一个天亮 (Wait till the next sun rise)  
把偷拍我看海的照片送我好吗 (Can you give me the photo you shoot me secretly when I looking at the sea?)  
我喜欢我飞舞的头发 (I like my hair flowing)  
和飘着雨还是眺望的眼光 (And the look that is rainy or overlooking)

Okay, Naruto-kun?


End file.
